


Ánima Fatua

by PumpkinFabliaux



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, Espíritus, Fantasmas, Fantasía Gótica, M/M, Maldición, poemas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFabliaux/pseuds/PumpkinFabliaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Diablo, padre de todas las musas. ¿Cómo puede un joven artista, librarse de tan dulce tentación?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ánima Fatua

– Perdona, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas, otra vez? –.

– Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive… – respondió el muchacho, rascándose la cabeza –… hey, ¿cuánto tiempo me tomará llenar las planillas? Llevo casi dos horas esperando en la recepción. Su secretaria derramó café en mis zapatos –.

– ¿Maylene? Oh sí, la chica es novata. No la culpo – admitió el jefe, encogiéndose de hombros –… sin más dilación, iré directo al grano. He leído tu currículum, y es jodidamente bueno. Graduado en NY, tus calificaciones dan envidia, eres muy disciplinado y encajarás en el negocio… – comentaba William, satisfecho –… pero hay algo en ti que me asombra –.

– ¿Y eso podría ser? –.

– Vienes de una familia un poco problemática, ¿no te parece? – apuntó el presidente –… tu hermano se metió en las drogas desde la secundaria, y desde entonces te has hecho cargo de la situación por tus propios medios. ¿No estarás involucrándote con gente inescrupulosa, verdad? Porque juro que si me tomas el pelo, te arruino la existencia… –.

– Spears, no vengo aquí pidiendo monedas de caridad – gruñió el ojiazul, algo frustrado –… soy una persona competente y responsable. Me fascina lo que estudié y quiero poner en práctica todo el conocimiento que adquirí. Es obvio que no puedo ganarme tu confianza de golpe. Alois se encargó de manchar el apellido de esta familia, así como mi propia reputación, pero si me estanco en el ayer, no avanzaré a ninguna parte –.

– Ambicioso, me gusta… – le interrumpe el otro, quitándose los espejuelos –… suenas igual que yo cuando salí de la academia. Lleno de expectativas, y con altas posibilidades de abrirme paso en la jungla. Te diré mi secreto, Ciel, y daré por concluida nuestra plática: no me interesa de dónde carajo has venido, o qué hiciste para sobrevivir hace doce años, cuando Vincent se colgó del techo. Sigue mis códigos, al pie de la letra, y no habrá quien te eche de esta torre… –.

El chico tragó en seco.

– ¿Me acepta como parte del equipo? –.

– ¡Pfff, sigue durmiendo! – le gritó el empresario, a punto de echarse a reír – ¿un talento como el tuyo, Phantomhive, desperdiciado acá, en mi pútrida oficina? Ni que yo fuera un santo vengador. ¡Qué va! –.

– Ok, algo se me escapa de las manos – resopló el chiquillo, perdiendo la compostura –.

– Te voy a contratar, ¿bien? – explicó Will, con la mayor franqueza del mundo – así que no me lloriquees tanto. Nuestro mejor fotógrafo se largó del país, y necesito que te incorpores en su puesto, lo antes posible… –.

Ciel pegó un brinco. – Wow, ¡¿me saqué la lotería kármica?! –.

– Ya quisieras… – murmuró el gerente –… el maldito de Sutcliff me las va a pagar, algún día. Tú, en cambio, acabas de salvarme el pellejo. Después de todo, voy a darte el trabajo más diabólico del mundo –.

– ¡Olvídelo, Spears, me importa un penique! – confesaba el recién graduado, lleno de alegría – ¡No tiene idea de cuánto le agradezco esta oportunidad! He acudido a cuatro agencias de modelaje, y finalmente me escuchan… –.

– Dime, ¿qué sabes de mi compañía? ¿Alguna idea de por qué me pertenecen, de principio a fin, los salones más famosos de Inglaterra?–.

– Imagen. Poesía. Crimen... – declaró el jovencito, volviendo a la butaca –… acá abajo ha nacido un concepto novedoso de "visualidad". Nunca imaginé que me recibirían en el mismísimo núcleo del terremoto –.

– Yo soy la mente maestra, Phantomhive. Durante veinte años, me he dedicado a pulir este negocio, hasta transformarlo en un puto imperio. Colaboré con más de 50 proyectos curatoriales en Europa; no hay artista que me eche del trono –.

– Vaya forma de restregarme el éxito en la cara… –.

– No te asustes, es mi ritual favorito… – el dueño se puso a registrar en las gavetas, hasta que agarró un file, y lo colocó frente a Ciel –… presta atención, mocoso, que mi chófer acaba de pasarme un mensaje. A partir de mañana, te conviertes en mi hijo adoptivo, por decirlo de algún modo feliz. Comerás, te bañarás, sufrirás a 300 metros de mi penthouse, así que recoje tus maletas y múdate a mi costoso edificio. Yo me encargo del alquiler… –.

– Eh, pero no puedo dejar solo a… –.

– Sí, Alois, qué bonito, tráelo con nosotros… – comentó Will, haciendo una mueca de disgusto –… sólo encárgate de que orine en su cajita, porque soy un poco exigente con la limpieza. Prosigo; voy a asignarte una tarea cruel, Phantomhive, tan horriblemente mala, que te doy permiso para defecarte en mi difunta abuela. Son ochenta grandes la sesión… –.

– Que me den por… –.

– ¿Te gusta, verdad? A Sutcliff también, hasta que empezó a asistir al psicoanalista. Demasiada presión, supongo… –.

– A ver si entiendo… ¿debería o no sentirme afortunado? Porque a juzgar por el tono… –.

– Mi sentido del humor es el último de tus problemas, Ciel… – aclaró Spears, carraspeando la garganta –… de hecho, si yo estuviera en tu posición, me preocupara más por mi nota de suicidio que por el salario… –.

– Will, déjate de rodeos y escupe la sopa… –.

– Desde el instante en que cruces la puerta de mi despacho, te transformarás en la persona más buscada de Londres; y hablo con toda seriedad, Phantomhive. Tu modelo, objeto de estudio, el foco de tu mísera existencia, la razón por la que voy a pagarte más de lo que tu trasero necesita y seguramente el nombre de tu mayor enemigo... Sebastian Michaelis –.

Por un minuto, reinó el silencio.

– Sólo indícame dónde tengo que firmar… –.


End file.
